The End of Hyrule
by DarkSpark83
Summary: Zelda is dead. Link never came back. All that remains is a small resistance, which needs to find the missing triforce pieces to save Hyrule from Cia and Ganondorf. Note: All characters are from Hyrule Warriors.
1. Prologue

No one was expecting it. Peace had just been restored to the land, when darkness fell. Cia and Ganondorf murdered Zelda and took over Hyrule.

Link went to find help, and never returned.

Sheik had mysteriously dissappeared. Zelda was dead. Link was MIA and most likely dead. All that remained to combat Cia and Ganondorf's forces was a small resistance, led by Lana, Impa, and Fi.

This is their story. A story of good and evil, of light and dark, life and death, and the struggle to find the missing pieces of the triforce to prevent the end of Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's been so long, I've had a lot of things going on. Did anyone here about Hyrule Warriors Definitive Edition for the Switch? It looks awesome. If you haven't seen it, you should** **look it up.**

 **...**

Lana sprinted through the lost woods. Right, left, right, left, straight, left, right. She arrived at the secret grove. The grove was fairly out in the open, but the woods had there own secrets. Lana was greeted by Marin and Impa, who were waiting for her.

"Any news?" Impa asked.

"The drawbridge to Castle Town is still shut, and I my magic isn't strong enough to open it." Lana paused for a moment, then spoke again. "If we want a chance at Cia and Ganondorf, we'll have to draw them outside the castle first."

"As I thought," Midna said, coming seemingly out of nowhere. "I should try opening it."

"No," Impa said. "You stand out to much to safely get to Castle Town.

"But I-" Mina was cut off by Linkle, so who came storming into the grove. She was holding some kind of parchment in her hand. Fi was behind her.

"We found this in the Zora River," Linkle said, handing the parchment to Impa.

"Wait, why were you guys by the Zora River?" Impa asked. "I told you guys to go to-" She opened up the parchment and stopped.

"Here, let me see," Marin took the parchment from Impa, and began to read.

 _A bit of courage with a Zora who cheated death_

 _Some wisdom where a princess breathed a last breath_

 _A scarlet river hiding secrets true_

 _Go back to time to find what was lost to you_

 _Power, curled in evil's hand_

 _Courage in a desert land_

 _A nest of power made of sticks_

 _Wisdom set in Castle Town's bricks_

 _Lava runs out of a mouth of gold_

 _A train which only toons can hold_

 _Power in the dragons mouth_

 _Courage in the waters in the south_

Marin stopped reading. Impa shook for a moment, then said, "It seems that when Cia destroyed the triforce, it split into peices, and was hid all around Hyrule. We need to find them." She whirled around to Lana, Marin, and Linkle. "Gather everyone here. We have a kingdom to save."

...

 **There where a few Ocarina of Time refrences in this chapter. Let me know if you figure out what they are. Also, did you like the poem-thing, it was hard to make. Next chapter will be out soon. Enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 2

They all stood in the meeting room. Impa, Lana, Darunia, Ruto, Midna, Agitha, Fi, Young Link, Linkle, Toon Link, Toon Zelda, Marin, Tetra, and Medli. Impa cleared her throat. "We need to decode the riddle. Anyone know what it could mean?"

Ruto sighed, "I'm the first line, obviously. I'm the only Zora who survived the great Zora massacre." She reached for the small necklace she wore, and flipped a miniscule switch. The halves split apart, and revealed a small gold triangle. She set it onto the table.

"How long have you had this?" Impa glared.

One by one, the others began to figure out their parts, and reached this conclusion.

 _A bit of courage with a Zora who cheated death=_ Ruto's charm.

 _Some wisdom where a princess breathed a last breath=_ The throne room in Hyrule Castle.

 _A scarlet river hiding secrets true_ =The Zora River, known as the Blood River ever since the Zora massacre.

 _Go back to time to find what was lost to you_ = Somewhere in the land of time.

 _Power, curled in evil's hand=_ Cia and Ganondorf's peice

 _Courage in a desert land=_ The Gerudo Desert

 _A nest of power made of sticks=_ Rito Village

 _Wisdom set in Castle Town's bricks=_ Castle Town

 _Lava runs out of a mouth of gold=_ Death Mountain

 _A train which only toons can hold_ = The Spirit Train

 _Power in the dragons mouth=_ Volga

 _Courage in the waters in the south=_ The Great Hyrule Sea

"We need to split up into teams to find all the pieces." Lana said. "Toon Link, Toon Zelda, and Tetra, head to the sea. Darunia and Impa, head to the world of time and check death mountain. Ruto and Linkle, head to Zora's Domain and the Zora River. Midna, Young Link, Medli, and I will head to Gerudo, Rito Village, and Castle Town. Fi, Agitha, and Marin can stay here and defend."

"What about the castle, Cia, Ganondorf, and Volga?" Marin asked.

"After we get the other pieces, we'll attack the castle." Impa said, "Now, everyone get ready. We leave at daybreak."

Tetra was taking to Toon Link. "Why do I feel like we're walking into a trap?"

"We aren't," Toon Link sounded unsure of himself, though.

"Show me proof."

Ruto packed up her bags and was ready to go when Lana came in. "It's not your fault, you know."

"What?"

"The piece, your people, Zelda."

"I-I could have saved them all, and-I didn't." Ruto ran out of the room with her bags, leaving Lana alone in the doorway.

They all stood at the edge of the grove, ready to go save Hyrule. "Come back," Marin said to Young Link.

"I will."

Impa yelled go, and the teams took off toward a better future.


	4. Chapter 3

The portal to the world of time stood open in front of Darunia and Impa.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded, and they stepped in.

Toon Link, Toon Zelda, and Tetna headed to the train station. "So, where do you think it will be?" Tetra asked.

"Somewhere hard to get to, I guess." Toon Link replied. They arrived at the station and got on the Spirit Train.

Chug chug, chug chug. The train moved slowly down the tracks.

"I don't see anything guys," Toon Zelda said. Suddenly Toon Link saw something. He climbed up to the top of the train. A small, golden triangle was embedded in the chimney. He reached out and began to pry it out.

"I got it!" He yelled. His foot slipped. He began to fall of the train, which was picking up speed. His hand was slipping, and then-

Ruto and Linkle were at the domain. "I don't see it anywhere," Linkle complained.

"It's got to be here somewhere," Ruto had a good idea where it might be, but she kept her mouth shut. Linkle shouted to Ruto. She ran over, and saw footprints. Zora footprints.

"These, are recent," Ruto realized. "Follow them!" Ruto and Linkle began to follow the trail of footprints.

In Rito Village, a disgraced Twili was making a lot of noise. "What do you mean their are no nests! This village is birds, there has got to be at least one nest!" The Rito woman looked flustered. But Midna was still freaking out.

"Midna, shut up!" Lana said through her teeth. Young Link hookshot up to the top of the Great Rito Statue. He saw a bizarre structure ade of sticks at the top, and a golden shimmer inside. "Guys, it's up here! Inside!" They all came up to the top.

"The Rito orb," Medli breathed in sharply. "Only a Rito chief can enter it."

Young Link took his hookshot, and shot to the center. The hookshot grabbed the peice.

"A nest of power made of sticks. I got it!" Young Link held it up joyfully.


End file.
